


Breathe

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a way to calm down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

It was now almost a year since the fall of Voldemort. Severus was free and, for the first time in his life, healthy and stress free. Well, at least free of the stressor’s that were Voldemort, protecting Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, teaching, and the Death Eaters. His tattoo had faded but not completely gone away. He still had scars but they were thankfully fading as well. No more pain or itchiness from them healing. 

Now he spent his days at his new home. Far from everyone else. It was large, spacious, light filled, warm, and always dry. His home was surrounded by forest on two sides and fields on the other two. He had an orderly expansive garden and greenhouse filled with vegetables, fruits, herbs, and potions ingredients. One of his rooms was a lab to run his business from making custom potions and doing research. He was truly in his element and at peace. 

To add to this peace was one Hermione Granger. Never in a million years would he think he’d live after the fall of Voldemort, nor have Granger as his Apprentice. But things worked out. She’d changed significantly. Her skin was peppered with fading scars. Her riotous hair was cut very short and combed back into what looked like a pompadour. The light still catching the facets of her hair and eyes. Since the end of the war she’d healed physically, emotionally, and mentally. She gained some weight and due to being outside her already dark skin became even darker thus adding to her beauty. Hermione had calmed some and actually took the time to really think and research before asking questions. 

The biggest change though came from their apprenticeship. At first it was master and student. Hermione lived with Severus but in a separate wing from him having her own bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. Then their relationship changed to that as friends as they spent more time together, realizing they actually had a lot in common. It was only the last month that their friendship had blossomed to something more than friends. The occasional touches and kisses and cuddles. The very lively bouts of love making and waking up in each other’s arms the next morning. Of course they kept this between themselves. No one needed to know. Ron and Harry had all but forgotten about her. 

And thus Severus and Hermione were very close knowing each other’s triggers, what each others sighs and grumbles were. And that was when Hermione walking into the library heard Severus cursing under his breath with a letter in hand. Had he held it any tighter his hand might’ve bled. As such Hermione put her book down and walked over to Severus placing a gentle hand on his fist. He loosed his grip at her touch and calmed his nerves when she stepped closer and kissed him softly.

“Breathe.” She whispered after. Severus let go of the letter and let it fall to the ground as Hermione continued to kiss him and calm him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer reveling in her touch and her smell. His heart beat had slowed and his shoulders had loosened. Severus sat on the chair behind him, pulling Hermione on to his lap. “What was in the letter?”

“A last minute order. Not as important as the witch in my lap though.” They returned to kissing. If the client asked Severus would say he just didn’t get home in time to answer.


End file.
